I'll Catch You Next Time
by Jinko
Summary: They were secret lovers...one engaged, the other married. They were enemies...one helped kill one of the good guys...the other was the leader of the good guys...Sharing a bed and a secret, can they love? HPxDM...ONESHOT rated m for my first limey...


Hiya all!! Jinko here. Don't know where this one came from…just happened…hope you all enjoy…

Disclaimed: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, except for the awesome merchandise I bought…

Summary: Secrecy…lovers…families…what do two enemies choose? ONE SHOT!

Warnings: a little angst…hehehe…limey stuffs…I think…slash/shounen ai…

**I'll Catch You Next Time**

They were lovers. Secret lovers, but lovers nonetheless. No one knew that they shared a bed, or that they were cheating on their partners-one was engaged, the other married. No one knew that there was even the slightest attraction between them.

Draco Malfoy was married to his wife just for the sake of keeping his name alive. They had had a child together, him and this worthless woman. He was still a fugitive from the wizarding world, surviving from household to household, never actually killing the families originally living in it. At the age of twenty-five, he was still on the run from an incident that happened when he was sixteen. The marriage was hasty, made legal by a captain of a Muggle cruise, but she was a pureblood witch, and that was all that mattered. Their only son, Cody, was to carry on the Malfoy name.

Harry Potter was engaged to Ginerva Weasley, a woman he had been seeing on and off for the past nine years. He suddenly decided that he was serious about her, and wanted to make it all official. Even though Albus Dumbledore was dead, and Lord Voldemort was still alive, there needed to be some happiness in the wizarding world, and the future wedding of the Boy-Who-Lived seemed to be an excellent idea. The rest of the details, however, were hidden so that others couldn't find out.

The two of them were enemies. Plain and simple. Many times, they had sworn death upon each other from each other's hands. Death never came in such form. Only pleasure.

Harry, at the age of twenty, had finally caught Draco one night. The blonde didn't disguise himself when he was out shopping Muggle style for his five-year-old son's wellbeing. He didn't realise that Harry had, out of a strange sense of loyalty to family, returned to set up wards for his relatives who abused him as a child. He most certainly didn't expect that the one shop he visited quickly for food would be his downfall.

It was cold, and it was wet, and he had barely paid for the can of baby formula when he felt a surge of magic enter the store. Standing still, as if he was a deer in the headlights of a car, Harry Potter was staring at Draco Malfoy. The wizard he had been trying to catch for the last four years was standing just in front of him.

Draco looked down at the can in his hand. Cody needed this food. He sighed heavily, walking over to the taller wizard.

"Let me give this to my son and I'll come quietly," he spoke. Harry followed him as he left the store.

Walking under the umbrella Draco had brought with him, Harry decided to speak.

"I heard about your marriage, but I knew nothing of your child."

"You're the first in the wizarding community to know about him," Draco replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You seem calm."

"I've been running for a long time, and it's not fair on Cody or Felicia. She's a full-blood witch, you know, but I made her enter an Unbreakable Vow for her own safety."

"The great Draco Malfoy falls in love?"

Draco shook his head with a wry laugh. "The great Draco Malfoy fell in love a long time ago. Only, this person happened to be the complete opposite of Felicia."

"Then why marry her?"

"Because the complete opposite includes her body parts."

Harry stopped walking for a second, and Draco continued doing so. After recovering, Harry ran up to Draco's side.

"So you fell in love with a guy?"

"A long time ago, yes."

"Didn't know that."

"Didn't expect you to. It wasn't well known. My father was highly homophobic. I fooled around with Muggles, but didn't actually end up with him. So, are you taken? I haven't heard much on your love life. I barely get to read the Prophet once a month."

"Single, a closet-case, however."

Draco sent him a small smirk. "I didn't know that," he said, giving back Harry his line.

"Yes, and you're the only one who knows that."

"I feel so privileged. You probably only told me because you're going to have my soul sucked out of me, but I'm still privileged." Harry laughed lightly at the sarcastic tone.

They fell into silence as Draco led Harry around. He knew that the other wizard had his hand in his pocket, wrapped around his wand, but he actually felt content.

"Why'd you do it? I saw it all from under my Invisibility Cloak. I know you wouldn't have killed Dumbledore, and then there was also the time in the bathroom…"

"I told him that the Dark Lord would have killed my family, didn't I? You should have heard that part…"

They trailed off into silence, turning another corner.

"You did it for your family?" Harry asked, looking around at the unimpressive streets Draco was taking him through.

"Yes. That's why I married Felicia, and now that's why I never gave myself up. I knew that if I gave up before, my mother would be at risk, and now, Cody is." He paused, glaring at Harry. "You harm Cody and I swear, I'll…"

"I'm not going to touch a defenceless baby. Especially when he's done nothing wrong." They continued walking again. "Does your wife know who and what you are?"

Draco nodded his head. "We were betrothed at birth."

"How old is Cody?"

"Eight months old," Draco declared. He almost had a smile on his face when talking about his son. "And just like every Malfoy in the family, he's got blonde hair and grey eyes. Pity Father never met him. He'd be proud, too."

Harry knew that was a low blow to him. Harry had killed Lucius, it seemed, only a few months before Cody's birth.

"I'd say I was sorry for that, but I dislike lying."

"Severus would have loved him, too."

Severus Snape was Draco's godfather, and was the one to actually give the killing blow to Dumbledore. He had been slain by his own secret lover, Remus Lupin, who, despite his fatherly love, couldn't hang on anymore after he killed his loved one. It went down in the newspapers that one of the heroes of the wizarding world was killed by his werewolf kin, Greyback. The actual cause of death was Remus' own wand. It just looked as if Greyback was the one who cast the curse. The werewolf was apprehended and received the Dementor's Kiss. Only Remus' closest friends found out the truth about his death.

"Remus did what he had to. Snape was a cold-blooded killer."

"Severus was obeying a bond made through and Unbreakable Vow."

Harry paused again. This time, Draco stopped, also. "What do you mean?"

"My mother cast it on him. He was to protect me, and did so by fulfilling the order that I couldn't. If he hadn't, he would have died, and the Dark Lord would have killed me."

"Did you know about his position as a spy for the Order?"

"Naturally. That was also why he had to go through with it. If he didn't, then he would have completely lost the faith the Dark Lord had in him."

"And what does the Dark Lord want of you?"

Draco laughed lightly. "I've disbanded myself from the Death Eaters. I'm not one of his followers anymore."

"He kills anyone who choses that path."

"That's why I run," Draco said with a slight smirk. "Unfortunately, I've been found, and I'd rather death over my soul being sucked. I can't stop that now, however. At least it'll finally be over."

He started walking away, and Harry ran to catch up with him again. They got to the flat within seconds. Draco cast a quick _Alohomora_ on the door, and walked through, inviting Harry in as well.

Felicia was a young lady with hair darker than Harry's, but eyes brighter than Draco's. In her arms was the tiny child Harry guessed was Cody. That didn't stop her from shaking at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It's okay," Draco muttered, and then scooped his son up into his arms, passing her the can as he did.

Harry watched what the blonde expected to be his last moments with his son. At the same time, Felicia disappeared somewhere in the house.

"You've changed," Harry observed.

"I have more to think about in life." He gently bobbed, watching his son sleep. He moved off in the opposite direction from the one Felicia took. Harry followed, like he had been the entire night. "So, if I'm the only one in this world who knows that you're gay, I'm guessing you've never been with a guy before."

Draco had led Harry to the nursery. Harry wrinkled his nose, taking in the sight. The room had no light in it, and the wallpaper was curling off the walls. The carpet was cut away at and the crib Draco placed Cody in seemed to be the only thing that wasn't a decade old in the room.

"No, I haven't slept with a guy before," Harry admitted, coming back to reality.

"Then how do you know? I had to experiment before fully finding out. Then again, I was filled with butterflies whenever I saw this guy, so I guess that was a giveaway."

"I can't think of women that way. Men, yes. But not women."

Draco nearly snickered. "So you're still a virgin?"

Harry gave him an almost playful glare. "I'm not. Just because I don't think of women like that doesn't mean that I don't indulge."

Silence followed.

"I should…"

"It was you," Draco claimed, interrupting Harry. The darker wizard eyed him suspiciously. "It was you who I fell in love with. Way back at Hogwarts. You're partially the reason why I didn't want to become a Death Eater. I knew I'd have no chance with you, especially if I killed Dumbledore…but you had Weasley…and I felt so horrible inside; I had the Dark Lord and my family on one side of me, and your and your girlfriend on the other…" He trailed off; figuring Harry probably didn't want to hear this. "However, I know…"

This time, it was Harry who interrupted; only he did so without speaking. Harry closed the gap between he and Draco, standing close enough that his breath brushed over Draco's cheek. "What I had with Ginny was not what it appeared to be."

"She…"

"I broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. I blamed it on not being able to take care of her properly, but…Hermione looked down at me…she knew how obsessed I had become with you…I tried everything to convince myself that I was just worried about the safety of everyone at the school, but…it became more…there were dreams."

Draco felt a hand grab at his own left, searching out the thin gold band on his fourth finger.

"Potter…"

"One night only," Harry offered, sliding the wedding ring. He leant in so close that as he spoke, Harry's lips brushed Draco's. "One night only."

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, using the other to hold Draco's left hand. With a pop, they Apparated to Harry's hotel room, leaving behind the gold ring on the floor by Cody's crib.

That night, on Harry's bed, they adapted each other's first names, screaming them in ecstasy for the first time.

-----------------------------------------

Draco woke up first the morning after. His long platinum was messy, he knew that, and on his stomach was the telltale evidence of what had happened that night, along with the pain in his lower back.

He recalled that he had taken Harry first, indulging in the tight heat that was the other man's virgin body. He could remember the feel of Harry's short nails drawn across his back, digging first into his biceps and then his shoulder blades. He etched into his memory the image of Harry Potter under him, sweating, panting, moaning for more.

He also knew all too well what it was like for him to be in the same position as Harry was no later than five minutes after their first round. Harry had rolled on top of him, kissing him as if either was to die then and there. Draco had never been one to lie back and take it, but Harry's hips were so skilled that there was no need for Draco to do anything but hang on. And hang on he did. Legs around Harry's waist, hands in his hair, teeth biting into Harry's neck, Draco did everything to keep the pleasure the way it was.

Now, he was lying with his head on Harry's shoulder, holding his left hand in his own. He felt naked, despite the fact that he really was, without his wedding band on his finger. He was a devoted husband. He had never cheated on his wife before. But he knew that the only reason why he and his wife ever copulated was so that an heir could be conceived. And since they had a son as their first child, there was no other need to try for another child. It was hard enough sleeping with the woman the few times that he did. He felt nothing for her. What he had with Harry was passion, hours of it, and a pleasure he'd remember for the rest of his life, regardless to how long that may be. What he had with her was nothing more than a duty. Even thinking of it, he couldn't even bring himself to think of her name.

He looked up at Harry's face. The Boy-Who-Lived was still sleeping peacefully. You wouldn't think that he had just slept with the enemy, but there he was, his neck purple from where Draco had marked him, sleeping. Draco moved off him slightly, fully prepared to leave before Harry woke, when the shift in the bed rustled Harry from his dreams.

Their eyes met, and before Draco knew it, Harry had sat up, grabbed the hair at the base of Draco's neck, and crushed their lips together. The kiss was as fiery as the night had been, with Draco responding immediately. Harry's free arm wrapped around Draco again as he pulled him tight against him, and Draco hands roamed Harry's chest and back. The kiss was short lived, however, as Harry pulled away much sooner than Draco wanted.

"I'll catch you the next time we meet," he promised. He got up out of bed, and walked off to the bathroom. Draco noticed the small limp in his steps and almost smirked. Draco was dressed and gone from the room before Harry was out of the bathroom, fully showered, only in a fluffy white towel.

-----------------------------------------

Despite Harry's vow, he always claimed it again the morning after. It was months between each meeting, and every time it occurred, Draco was Apparated to a new hotel room. On the rented bed, they would take turns ravaging each other, pounding bodies to the mattress beneath them. It happened nine times the first year, twelve times the next, seven the one after that.

At the age of twenty-three, Harry was finding that it was becoming less and less about the sex they participated in. The pounding became more like dancing; the kisses turned gentle; the embraces laster longer. Harry was almost shocking himself. It was like it was back in sixth year, where all he could think about was Draco. He had even started calling him by his given name when they _weren't_ having sex.

Draco seemed to notice it, too. His wife, or _that woman_, as she was known by Harry, never disagreed to the way Harry and he slept together behind her back. He never admitted it, but she knew for certain that the nights Draco spent away from his family were spent in the arms and the bed of Harry Potter. It didn't help that whenever they were found, Draco started looking less worried by the time. She had caught the way they looked at each other, along with the stolen peck on the lips they would share. And she noticed how Draco's changes in the locations became more predictable. There was even a time where he offered the option of the Leaky Cauldron, of all places! She knew, she knew that her husband was in love with another man, but then again, she wasn't exactly that loyal to him, either.

It was in the third year of their 'affair' that Harry spotted a familiar patch of platinum hair, only, this was on a child, who could only be three-years-old at the most, in the middle of Muggle London. Harry had taken up looking for the blonde man in the most crowded of Muggle places, knowing that he wanted to show his son that life. The child was holding onto the hand of a young woman with long, dark hair, so unlike his own. Behind her was the obvious father of this child; only, he hid his now lengthy platinum hair under a baseball cap. He was also in control of the pram Harry would expect a three-year-old needed for a long day.

Harry was suddenly glad that he had left today without other Order members. He approached the tiny family, crouching by Cody, who recognised him from the many times Harry visited before bedtime.

"Uncle Hawwy," he grinned, and allowed the older wizard scoop him up in his arms as a hug. Harry straightened, giving Felicia an almost spiteful 'hello', and beamed widely at Draco.

"It's been a few months," Draco commented, reaching out to casually shake the other man's hand. After giving the hand a firm shake, Harry used it to pull Draco into a quick embrace, revelling in the feel Draco against him.

"We're going to the zoo!" Cody nearly squealed, laughing joyfully.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, bobbing the child lightly on his hip.

"Uh huh!"

"Is this your first time going to the zoo?"

The child confirmed with another "Uh huh!".

"Join us," Draco suggested. He ignored Felicia's slight huff at the idea.

"Pwease?" Cody asked, looking up at him with huge eyes. That was something Harry noticed Draco passed on to his child. The grey eyes that he loved so much. Only, Cody was still a child, and clearly wasn't as disciplined as Draco was as a child. He could never imagine Draco giving Lucius the puppy-eyes Harry was receiving now.

Harry turned to Draco. "You sure?"

"Unless you're bringing along some bird friends I haven't noticed yet," Draco agreed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I wouldn't have approached you if they were here, you know that."

"Then let's go."

The boy squealed with happiness again, and Harry started to walk him off towards the tram that'd take them to the zoo.

Draco pulled the pram up the steps of the vehicle, and Harry put Cody down on the ground. The tram wasn't very crowded, it was just enough for him and Draco to hide in. When Cody ran off to Felicia, who had taken a seat further away from the two men, Harry risked giving Draco a quick kiss. They then sat together, almost like old friends catching up. They were quite certain that no one could see the hands hidden by their bodies, which played together as fingertips tickled palms and whatnot.

Draco nearly laughed as he brushed his lips against Harry's ear, whispering softly to him. "I feel as if we're school children keeping our relationship a secret from the teachers."

Harry suppressed the small chuckles; he was feeling exactly the same. Their shared moment was broken, however, as Cody returned.

"Daddy?" he asked, waiting for Draco to answer.

"Yes?"

"Mummy says you packed a muesli bar…"

"You're hungry already?" Draco playfully questioned.

Cody nodded his head. "Yes, and Mummy said I can have one if I gave you this." He offered up a small piece of paper. Draco took it, removed his hand from Harry's, and fished into the lower net of the stroller to grab out a small lunchbox. Once Cody left for Felicia's side again, Draco unfolded the note, rolled his eyes at what was written on it.

"Doesn't look like it's a good note," Harry muttered.

"_She's_ complaining about me having a date on a family day."

Harry gently rubbed Draco's thigh with a hand and very carefully kissed him on the cheek.

-----------------------------------------

That night, deep inside Draco, Harry said what he never expected to say. Having just come back down to Earth from their second round, Harry found himself propped up with his hands on either side of Draco's head, looking down at him, saying words he had never said to anyone.

"I love you," he breathed, still panting from the activity.

He gasped at the tear that ran down Draco's face, worried that something was wrong, but then he saw the smile that accompanied the tear. The ex-Slytherin wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, bringing him in closer to his body.

"I love you, too," he whispered into Harry's ear, kissing his jaw, cheek and neck. "I love you so much."

They were content to sleep like that, but parting was much different.

Draco woke to loving kisses from Harry. Harry, lying still in Draco, but on their sides now, muttered sweet nothings to the blonde, kissing his face endlessly.

That stopped, however, as they heard Ginny's voice call through the house.

"Oh, shit!" Harry gasped, rolling away from Draco. The blonde reacted in the same way, grabbing the clothes that were his and throwing them on, despite the mess over his and Harry's abdomens.

Draco was about to leave when Harry grabbed him, kissing him again.

"Harry," Draco objected, pulling away from his lover. "I can't stay."

"I know."

Draco gave him a peck on his lips. "I love you."

"Wait," Harry refused. He opened his bedroom door, and walked out to the lounge room. He quickly ran back to Draco. "She's using the Floo…she's not actually here."

The other shook his head. "I can't stay, anyway. I have to get back to Cody."

"Okay," Harry groaned. They brushed lips again, only this time, it was Harry who swore the love.

"I won't ever Apparate here, though. Not unless you say it's okay to."

"Agreed."

With that, Draco Apparated away, back to his family. Harry turned again so that he could finally answer Ginny's voice.

-----------------------------------------

Their fifth year together, or their second year of being 'lovers', Harry and Draco had their first real fight since school. It involved Ginny, and the way she called Harry 'love' one time when Draco still occupied Harry's bed. They had slept in, and Ginny had entered Harry's house without permission. Naturally, Draco stayed still, worried that making a noise would alert her to his presence, and get his soul sucked out whilst Harry was convicted of harbouring a fugitive. Harry had heard her calling from the Floo, and got dressed in record time to make sure she wouldn't find him in bed with Draco. She had just gotten into the hallway to Harry's room as Harry closed his bedroom door. That was when Draco heard her nickname for him.

"I was calling for you for five minutes, love," she complained.

And what was worse was the fact that he responded to it, and he was quite certain he heard the smacking of lips.

Half an hour later, Harry promised to meet Ginny in a restaurant in ten minutes, giving him time to get ready. He walked into his room to receive a pillow to the face.

"_Love_?" Draco questioned spitefully, fully dressed. He had heard them move away from the door about fifteen minutes before. "She calls you _love_?"

Harry stood with his hands on his hips. "_You_ have a _wife_."

"I was married to her before any of this happened! You're supposed to be over her!"

The taller wizard let out a groan. "She's serious, Draco. She's someone I can openly spend the rest of my life with!"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Openly? So I'm just the mistress behind the curtain?"

Harry shook his head. "Isn't that what _that woman_ is for you?"

"That woman is my wife, and she knows about what we do. She knows that I love you more than I will ever love her. Even Cody knows that now! You're practically his step-father now!"

"But I can't be his real father, can I? I can't experience life with my own children if I'm with you. I can't…"

"Are you thinking about _marrying_ her?" Harry paused, which was all that Draco needed to know. "Oh shit."

"I'd tell you before I actually go through with it, Draco…"

Draco shook his head this time. "Next time, you better catch me," he hissed. "Because I am not going to live this life. I love you, and you're the only one I share a bed with…have you been _sleeping_ with her?"

Harry paused yet again. "I told you from the start that she and I were in an on-off relationship," Harry muttered.

Draco flushed with anger. "Do you tell her that you love her?"

"Never," Harry instantly objected. "I have never once said that to anyone but you."

Draco scoffed. "How do I know that's real? You've been cheating on me, planning on marrying someone other than me! How can I trust you? You even lied about catching me all those times." He laughed bitterly. "No, wait. You did catch me, and it's probably worse than receiving any Kiss from a soul-sucking creature. Goodbye, Harry."

"Draco…" The blonde Apparated, leaving Harry alone in his house.

-----------------------------------------

At the age of twenty-five, Harry looked back at what he had accomplished with Draco. Draco was his lover for two years, so he claimed. They proclaimed their love for each other, moaned it, muttered it, whispered it, shouted it, but that only ever happened in whatever bedroom they were in. The love they had for each other become unconditional, the sex was just an added bonus.

But there was something that their love could never get them, and that was a family together. Harry hadn't been completely true with Draco the one time they fought. He didn't mention that he was being pressured into marrying Ginny. He also desperately wanted to tell him that they were engaged a week after the fight, but couldn't find him anywhere in London. He almost started to worry that Voldemort had found him, or worse, he had read about the engagement in the newspapers. It'd kill him more to find out through one of those disgusting tabloids.

He and Ginny had set a date, but no one other than family was to know about it. Same with the location. There would have been, without a doubt, a horde of Death Eaters at the wedding had they knew of it's date and location.

So once that was all finalised, Harry spent his days ghosting every inch of London that he could find. The typical houses Draco stayed in were all checked. He found nothing. The date of his wedding was fast approaching, and he wanted to tell his true lover before he actually married.

Strangely enough, they decided to have the wedding at the Dursleys' house. The night before the wedding, Harry felt something in his gut, and left the household, despite the strange glances he received from those who were staying there with him.

He found his way to the corner store where he first found Draco. The blonde man was standing just inside the doors at the checkout. Harry felt like melting. It was the first time he saw his lover in six months. When Draco paid for his food and exited the store, he froze. And then he began to tear. Eyes red and splotchy, he started to walk away from his 'lover', only to feel his arm being grabbed.

"Go away, Potter," Draco hissed, and Harry almost retracted his hand. Draco hadn't called him that for four years.

"Draco…"

"You're getting _married_!" Tears ran down cheeks. "You promised you would tell me. I had to find out through a month-old newspaper that you were engaged to that _Weasley bitch_, and you told me _nothing_!"

"We'll just pretend that you haven't been avoiding me over these past six months then?"

"Screw you!"

Harry's eyes had started to tear over like Draco's had, and that scared Draco. It scared him to the point of dropping the plastic bag that held his family's dinner. He felt raindrops fall on his face from the forewarned rain.

"I've missed you so much," Harry breathed. "All of a sudden, I couldn't find you. I was so worried, and I thought Voldemort actually found you, but it was worse thinking that you found out through a newspaper. I can't believe that actually happened." He stepped forward, pulling Draco into his arms. The rain fell heavier. "I love you. I always will, regardless to whom shares my bed with me. It'll be you who I'm thinking of. Has been for the past few years."

Draco's arms came up around Harry's body. Their embrace felt like a heaven to the both of them.

Not caring about the Muggles who'd see them, Harry Apparated them both to his home, not with the Dursleys, but the one he had for him and Draco.

There, they made love.

-----------------------------------------

Ginny jumped as she saw the pale face in her mirror. She had just finished pulling up the zip on her wedding dress when she looked up to see Draco's reflection. He, a wanted Death Eater, was standing right behind her. She tried to scream, but her fear had her voice catching in her throat.

"Calm down," Draco breathed. "I'm not here to hurt you. It would make it a lot easier, but that's not what I'm here for."

"Wha-what?"

"Have you slept with Harry before?" He saw her nod her head once. "Did you see him last night?" Another nod. "Did you notice the love bite just under his jaw?" There was no nod at this. "Know this, Weasley. He'll marry you, sleep in your bed, sire your child, but his body, heart and soul belong to me. I don't care how many children you have, but know that he's already a father to my Cody. He's my lover and I am his. You are not to tell anyone of this arrangement between us, and you are not to argue with the guidelines of it. We don't make love in a house where our spouses are, and our children are not to see, but if you truly want your future husband's happiness, you will act as if you are unaware of our relationship. If anyone knew, Harry would be in more trouble than me, and I will therefore take your life, bitch. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded her head. Draco started to walk off.

"You look much better than my bride did, I'll give him that. Give him a message at the altar, will you?"

-----------------------------------------

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach as Ginny sauntered up next to him. She looked about as happy as he was feeling. As they moved to hold hands, Ginny leant in to his ear, and spoke five words Harry knew came from his real lover.

"I'll catch you next time."

-----------------------------------------

Done! Thanks for reading…for those who've read While You Were Sleeping, I'm going to give you all a One Shot Side Story (haven't decided which one) in dedication if I receive 10,000 hits on the story…I'm not gonna do it on reviews…that's a little tight, but as of finishing this One Shot, I have 9745 hits on WYWS.

Kindly review! These make me feel so happy and warm inside!!


End file.
